Kiss with a Fist
by Kodelaine
Summary: Draco doesn't suspect anything when it comes to Hermiones behavior, or even contemplates that she might actually enjoy the pain he causes her. Until of course he comes home one night. Dramione oneshot, warnings for noncon, possible OOC, etc. Songfic based off of Kiss with a Fist by Florence & The Machine.


Good Lord i've been working on and off on this for like a week I am such a scrub. Uuuh yeah anyways? Dramione again, warnings for Dubcon, possible OOC, etc. Based of off Kiss with a Fist by Florence & The Machine  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Draco would have never guessed that she got off on pain, especially when he was the one inflicting it. He would slap her, pinch her, tug her hair, and occasionally even pin her against the wall if no one else was around, but the last thing he would expect was what happened one night.

I guess he should have just seen the signs. She would groan whenever he raked his nails across her skin, and she would tense and flush as he pinned her against the wall, eyes darting away from his gaze nervously. Well, he had noticed, but he just thought that was her reaction to pain, or to being pinned down, until of course he had arrived to the Prefects common room later that evening.

Draco had come back to the Prefects common room after a game of Wizards Chess with Blaise. He had won by a landslide and was coming back to relax, figuring that Hermione was off somewhere studying like usual. He had walked into the room and everything was normal, save for the odd noises coming from the couch. He had looked over, and froze once he noticed its occupant.

Hermione had her hand in her pants, eyes closed as she bit her lower lip, eyebrows pushed together as she tried to stifle her moans. What did she think she was doing out here like this? She wasn't an idiot, not at all, she knew that the head boy could walk in at any time... Unless she wanted to be caught?

Draco was about to yell at her for doing this in a place less than privet, but stopped as he heard her let out a shaky moan of his name. "D-Draco, yes..." She gasped, pressing her fingers into herself and shuddering. "H-harder, please, m-make me hurt..." She continued moaning, fully unaware of the others presence in the room.

Draco stared on in surprise as she drug her nails down her neck, leaving faint red lines across her throat. He didn't even notice how hard he had gotten, he was too occupied with watching his childhood enemy twist and writhe around on the couch in ecstasy, clawing at herself and moaning his name out repeatedly.

By the time he did notice his arousal, he was already striding over to the brown haired Witch on the couch. Hermione arched her back off of the couch, pants sliding further down as she continued fondling herself. Draco leant down over her, letting out a hot breath against her ear. "And what do you think you're up to, Granger?"

Hermione froze, eyes shooting open and heart racing as she heard his gravely voice against her ear. "M-Malfoy, I-" She was cut off as he quickly wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing gently and effectively shutting her up. "I said, what are you doing?" Draco purred darkly, staring down into her eyes intently. She only stared up at him with wide doe eyes, terrified of what he might do to her.

He smirked at her silence, loosening his grip on her neck and trailing his hand up her cheek, the girl shivering under his cold and icy touch. Without warning he fisted his hand into her hair, the girl letting out a shrill cry as she was pulled up from her laying position on the couch.

Draco touched her chin, moving her head so that she was staring up at him. "Granger I know you're not stupid, and you know i'm not. So tell me, did you expect me to walk in at some point and see you here, hm?" He muttered, staring down into her eyes. She swallowed hard, opening her mouth only for nothing to come out. He chuckled, letting her hair go and standing up straight, looking down at her.

"Stand up." He commanded, staring down at her with a mischievous grin on his face. Hermione stared up at him, face a deep red as she contemplated what to do. "I said, stand up." Draco said, a bit firmer this time. Hermione shakily stood up, staring at the floor as he stepped closer to her. "Good girl. Now turn around and lean on the couch..."

She swallowed hard, eyes darting around the room. "Oh I see, you want me to be rough, is it?" Draco said, smirking as the girls eyes widened and she opened her mouth. Before she could speak he turned her around, pushing her onto the sofa so her ass was sticking up in the air. She gasped as he quickly leaned over her, slipping his hand between her leg and stroking her gently.

"See? Not so bad, is it Granger?" Draco breathed against her neck, the girl only moaning softly and pushing back against him, ass grinding against the crotch of his pants. He stiffened, quickly pulling away and standing up, the girl letting out a weak moan of disappointment. He smirked, rubbing himself through his trousers.

"You didn't think i'd just fuck you that quickly, did you Granger? Now..." Draco said, quickly unzipping his pants. "Suck me." Draco commanded, staring down at her intently. Hermione blushed, heart racing as he removed his member from his pants, already hard. She closer her eyes, hesitantly leaning forward to lick at the head of his cock, eliciting a soft groan from the man above her.

Hermione got a bit braver, sucking the head of his cock into her mouth and licking gently, rubbing her tongue against the slit and gently dragging her teeth against his shaft. He groaned, tangling his fingers into her mess of brown hair and thrusting his hips forward, the girl yelping slightly and relaxing, not wanting to choke.

"Nngh, Merlin Granger, have you done this before..?" He groaned, hesitantly pulling out of her mouth, the girl panting slightly and staring up at him. After a few seconds of panting he motioned for her to turn around, the girl doing so hesitantly. "Well Granger, aren't you the obedient one..?" Draco purred, leaning over her slowly and smirking.

Hermione opened her mouth to insult him, but it came out as a breathless moan as Draco quickly slipped two fingers into her sex, curling them inside of her. "Do you like this, hm?" Draco purred into her ear, voice low with arousal. She nodded weakly, whimpering. "M-Malfoy please..." She begged softly, gripping the couch cushions tightly.

Draco hummed against her neck, slipping a third finger in. "Like this..?" Draco breathed against her neck, knowing that wasn't what she meant. She groaned, pushing back against his hand. "F-fuck Malfoy, s-stop you know what I want..." Hermione growled, Draco letting out a chuckle.

"Only if you beg for it, you little slut." Draco growled against her neck, biting her ear. She yelped, moaning as he began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her. "P-please, Draco, please i've wanted this for so long, just fuck me already!" Hermione moaned out weakly, whimpering as she felt something hard grinding against her.

She let out a loud cry as he finally thrust into her, shuddering at the feeling of being so full. "Shit, God Granger you're tight..." Draco breathed, using one of his hands to hold them up, the other sliding into her shirt and caressing her breast. "O-oh, oh..." Hermione breathed, pressing her back against his chest firmly.

It didn't take long for the blonde to find a good rhythm, the girl appreciating his roughness with her as he bit and lapped at her neck, fingers twisting and pinching her nipples as he fucked her mercilessly into the couch. She moaned loudly as she began pushing back against him, fingers shakily grabbing at the couch cushions as he bucked into her repeatedly.

"Don't hold it in slut, I want to ah, hear you yell..." He groaned against her neck, hips still slamming against hers. Hermione stiffened with her release, letting out a loud cry of his name. Draco grunted as he finished as well, groaning and slowly pulling out of her and sitting down on the couch, Hermione now sitting on the floor.

They sat in silence for what seemed like ages before Hermione shakily stood, pulling her pants up before walking over to the stairs leading up to her room. She stopped when she heard Draco clearing his throat, hesitantly turning around. "W-what?" She asked, looking him up and down. "What? I just give you the fuck of your life and that's all you have to say?" He scoffed, sneering playfully.

It was safe to say that it was a very long night, and the next morning everyone was a bit confused with the smirks being sent across the room between Draco and Hermione, though no one was stupid enough to get between them and ask.


End file.
